


Sourdough

by transliv (LemonsandRosemary)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, fluff for days, post-ITSV, sourdough related nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/pseuds/transliv
Summary: The physicist had recently fallen into another one of her so-called ‘research holes’. This time, it was sourdough.
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sourdough

“I’m not a biologist, May, but this is fascinating.” 

Liv took the cup of tea offered to her while indicating her laptop screen. May squinted and tilted her head slightly. It was particularly difficult to see what Liv was actually referring to when her brightness was low and the screen was smudged with fingerprints and what she thought might be jam. 

The physicist had recently fallen into another one of her so-called ‘research holes’. This time, it was sourdough. She had run through almost every YouTube video available on the topic and was now an expert in exactly what hydration ratio produced the best bread. 

She leaned across the back of the couch, placing her chin on Liv’s shoulder, “Who’s this?” she asked, nodding at the man on the screen, currently waving around a short square of plastic. 

“Ah, this is Mike,” Liv introduced, like she knew him, “He makes lots of things, but this one is about the top fifteen mistakes I’m making with my sourdough.”

May paused, “Liv you haven’t actually _made_ any sourdough.” 

“I’m still in the research phase of the project,” she explained. 

“Ridiculous,” May sighed as she stretched forward and closed the lid of the laptop, “some things, you just have to do for yourself, come on.”

Liv reluctantly followed May into the kitchen, partially still focused on the eighth mistake she was making with her sourdough and watched as May pulled a bag of flour from an overhead cupboard.

“How much flour do we need?” May asked, head tilted, still holding the flour aloft.

Liv breathed, trying to disconnect her brain from the potential end of the video she hadn’t watched and responded, “Uh, it’s usually better in grams. Do you have digital scales?” 

“Do I have digital-” May cut herself off with a sigh, “You think the woman who hosts Spider-Man’s headquarters in her garden shed doesn’t have digital scales? Please, Liv.” 

Liv laughed, and spent the next hour instructing May about ratios and the correct type of jar that sourdough should be stored in, with only minimal distraction to dust May’s chin with flour when she complained that Liv was marring her clean work surfaces with her less-than-careful measuring. Liv hardly noticed when May pressed her hips into the edge of the counter, wrapping her arms around her waist,

“What’s next?” she asked, voice a tone lower than it had been a moment ago when she asked if the jar was closed correctly.

Liv negotiated turning around to face the other woman, something of a feat considering the insistence with which May had her pressed against the counter, “Well, now it has to wait for a few hours. It needs to be fed twice a day for a week.” 

“Ah,” May said, knowingly, “so we have some time to kill.” 

Liv caught the soft glint in May’s eye, and wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck, “What could we possibly find to do?” 

May leaned close to Liv’s ear, lips almost brushing the soft skin of her jaw, “You tell me.” 


End file.
